This invention relates to an article for dealing with body wastes such as a feces-receiving pad, a urine-absorbent pad or an incontinence pad or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette No. 1994-178795 describes an absorbent article comprising a diaper cover longitudinally composed of front and rear waist regions and a crotch region extending between these two waist regions and provided along transversely opposite side edges of the diaper cover with a pair of holding flaps extending longitudinally of the diaper cover and biased to rise on the transversely side edges and a rectangular insertion pad made of absorbent material and placed on the upper surface of the diaper cover between the holding flaps.
The article described in the Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 1994-178795 enables the holding flaps of the pad to prevent leakage of an amount of body fluids from the pad. However, it is impossible for the pad itself to prevent leakage of body fluids.
It is an object of this invention to provide an article for dealing with body wastes functions not only to receive and absorb body wastes but also to prevent leakage of body wastes.
According to this invention, there is provided an article for dealing with body wastes comprising a laminated panel comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed therebetween wherein the panel has a front region, a rear region and a third region extending therebetween, wherein:
the panel has a bottom, a peripheral wall extending upward from a peripheral edge of the bottom and surrounding the peripheral edge of the bottom and a top opening defined by the peripheral wall; and the peripheral wall has an elastic stretchability along an edge of the top opening and comprising an obtusely curved front peripheral wall section contouring the front region, a rear peripheral wall section curved more acutely than the front peripheral contouring the rear region and a pair of intermediate peripheral wall sections describing circular arcs convex outward transversely of the panel so as to contour the intermediate region.
The article for dealing with body wastes according to this invention can be used independently of the diaper cover by directly attaching the article to the shorts worn by a user.
The article for dealing with body wastes according to this invention may be attached to the cover member at a selectively appropriate position thereof depending on a particular purpose and thereby used as a feces-receiving pad, a urine absorbent pad or a sanitary napkin wherein body wastes received by the article through its top opening is absorbed by the core through the topsheet.
According to this invention, the bottom cooperates with the front and rear peripheral wall sections to form the pocket opening inward longitudinally of the panel while the bottom cooperates with the intermediate peripheral wall sections to form the pocket opening inward transversely of the panel. These pockets function to prevent an amount of body wastes from leaking beyond the peripheral edge of the panel""s bottom.